Love of a traier
by Luna-chanz
Summary: This is a paul love story. This has some of his past.


**Okay so hi I am Luna.**

**I wrote this on a different site.**

**Love pokemon!**

* * *

**(lizzy's pov)It has been three years since is saw paul. My mind kept thinking about the last time i saw paul. He was sweet and kind with the wiled pokemon. **

**I smiled with the last time i was with him. His short purple hair and deep black eyes. His brother was my chiled hood crush, and well Paul knew that. Paul was my best friend.**

**(Flash back!) I was out feeding some of the starlings when paul came up yo me with a soft smile on his face.I looked at him smileing softly." I am leaveing to sandgem soon." Paul said grining."why?" **

**I was felling sad and happy for him. he was my best friend and he is going to finnaly relize his dream and live it. I knew the resone but just to play with him befor he left."well i am getting my first starter pokemon lizzy.**

**I will be the best pokemon trainer and cornator...i will beat my brother!"I knew paul had a thing aginst him. but knowing paul he is going to do what he says he wants to do.**

**-present and lizzy's POV-**

**A young girl with black hair and purple eyes was laying in a filed sleeping with a flaron laying at her feet. Her black hair covering her soft creamy colored skin."flaron!" Her flaron yelled. **

**The young girl lizzy jumped up as a weenpillbell came running up. I got in a fighting position as well did the flaron did. "flaron blaze attack!" A round ball of flame went towards the weenpillbell. **

**The weenpillbell dogged and shot seeds at us. "dodge then do tackle!"The flaron did a zigzag motion and tackled the weenpillbell. I walked up to the weenpillbell. I smiled and gave it a leppa berry."flair flaron" Flaron said jumping around me.**

**"I know girl" i said giggling knowing she is hungry. I looked around in my bag and sighed. " we might need to find a town." I looked around and released something."this place looks familiar..."**

**-Paul's POV-**

***My dream of being the best is slowly coming along* I thought as I walk towards my home town. I also remember the day I left. The sad look upon Lizzy's sweet face. I shook my head. *what am I thinking? Why am I thinking about Lizzy at a time like this?* I got to the top of the hill that over looks the town I grew up in. **

**Paul could just feel that his brother has not been here is so long.**

***lizzys POV***

**So we arived in to town smiling. I looked around relizing nothing has changed in the past few years i been gone. The same bildings, same trees, and same park. **

**Flaron was walking next to me sniffing."flar flarooon!" flaron said bouncing all around with glee. "I know. we are home after so long." I said grinning. We walk to the house my parents live in and just walked right in. **

**"Lizzy my dear is that you?" My mother aasked me as she gave me a big hug. "yes mother it is me. and flaron as well." i smiled as i returned the hug. "my flaron you look wounderfull" My mother rose let go of me and petted flaron. **

**"Sweet heart why is the door...Lizzy?" My father said confusedly. "I should of known. Paul was just at his familys place seeing his family. Knew u where not far behind." My dad said as he gave me a bear hug. **

**"Flar flar flaron?" flaron said with wide eyes. "paul was here?" I said saying the same thing flaron said.**

***pauls POV***

**It has been a long day. Travling and everyting has been so hard. ow i hate climbing hills and rocky clifs. i was in my way to see my family when i saw a familer flaron and the only one in this small town with a flaron is Lizzy ann rose. **

**My crush from when we where kids but she had a crush on my brother. I kept a small growl from happning. I kept walking trying to advoid Lizzy. **

**But i ran into her father when I was visiting my family. I left town as soon as I could. and I even went buy to see how lizzy was doing. ****_why am i even woried for her? _****i stoped and left town wishing i could see lizzy. I could just feel the pain in my chest grow as I walk away further.**

* * *

**I do not own any one. Not even Lizzy. She was made up by a friend.**

**Please rate and snuggest ideas.**


End file.
